custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Return of a Legend
A story that takes place in Bionicle 2008, Karda Nui. Made by Smarty35. Return of a Legend The Story of the Toa Nuva’s struggle against the Makuta in Karda Nui, By Smarty35 Chapter 1: Invasion! Karda Nui. The world that feeds the world. The core of the universe. The target of the next major Brotherhood of Makuta invasion. The destination of the Toa Nuva. Tahu walked up to the machine which had been indicated by Artahka, the wondrous being that none had ever seen. On the top, above a cavity lined with armor plates, the words were written: "ARMOR EQUIPPING UNIT". Intrigued, the Toa Nuva of Fire stepped inside. A loud hum started to build up in the machine, and doors closed the cavity off. The sound of metal striking metal continued for a few moments, then Tahu screamed. The scream was short, and was followed by a gasp and then a sigh. The clanking recommenced, and after a minute, the doors opened. Tahu lay in a heap in the center of the small room, unconscious. He stirred and leaped to his feet, brandishing his lava swords menacingly. He paused. These were his friends. Sighing, he sheathed his swords. “That ... evil ... thing ... almost killed me. It took my armor off and then put it back on. A rumble shook the room, and a disembodied voice started to speak. “It did not kill you, nor try to.” The voice was deep, wise, and, strangely, slightly sinister. “You are wearing armor I have crafted myself. It will adapt to your environment, preparing you best for where you are. At the moment, it is deactivated. I will teach you how to activate it when you all have it on. However, you must not activate it until you reach Karda Nui. Gali, your turn.” *** An hour later, the Toa, found themselves teleported to a small rock ledge. Lewa found himself closest to the edge. “Whoa. Better wind-fly. Hey, here’s a help-hint: don’t look down. Well... here goes.” Lewa switched on his armor and leapt off the ledge. The Toa of Air glowed bright white for a second, then disappeared from view. Gali leaned over. “Lewa? Are you all right? Lewa?” She heard a light chuckle. “Right here, sister.” Turning to face Lewa, she found that his armor had changed. He was a lime green, dotted with a dark gray on his arms and legs. He had two rocket packs, one on each shoulder, and was floating with his mask. He turned towards her. “Heh. Mask just changed look-shape, not power. Cool jets, huh? Hmm, I’ll be a bit big for my katana. Here, look: what?” Lewa slid out of his scabbard on his back a long, large blade, and as soon as he put a little power into it, it lit up as electricity zapped in a small slit that ran almost the full length of the blade. “Oohhkay. This is getting weird. Wonder what this is?” He pulled out of a holster, also on his back. a long, cylindrical thing with a trigger on it. Pointing it upwards, he fired. A sphere of light shot out with a blunt thud and a hum. It flew upwards, and all the Toa watched it until it disappeared. Eventually, Onua called the attention of the group. “Well, if it worked for Lewa, it should work for us, too. Here’s hoping to live. Yaaahh!” With that, Onua flipped his armor’s switch and plummeted downwards. He glowed, then continued to fall. Before the others could say a word, Lewa was already halfway down, shouting to Onua, “Spread your arms high-wide! I’m coming!” Creating a strong updraft, he managed to slow the falling Toa enough to catch up to him. Catching him, he started back up. “What went bad-wrong?” “Well, I do have some kind of engines, see, here;” Onua pointed to two small tapered cylinders, one on each leg. “But I don’t know how to use them.” Lewa hovered above the platform, dropping him off. “Flying lessons later,” he paused as he watched Tahu leap off the edge. As he turned to chase him, the Toa of Air shouted behind him. “Tahu now!” As it turned out, with a bit of prepping, the other Toa figured out how to fly before they got crushed into the ground. A close call or two, but nothing tragic, and no one needed Lewa’s help anymore. Just as the last Toa to go, Pohatu, landed on the ledge again, three Matoran shot by, propelled by jetpacks like Lewa’s and dodging blasts of energy. Turning to see what the source of these bolts were, they saw three figures, with wicked blades and bat-like wings, serving as ride for three very strangely twisted Matoran. The large figures were firing the blasts, which the Toa quickly recognized as shadow energy. Tahu turned to the others, already taking off. “I’ve got a feeling that’s not a flying tournament. Let’s go.” Category:Stories